Butterfly
by blinkedtwice
Summary: Slight AU. Rolivia. "Where is she?" Amanda asked. "I put her in rehab," Alex admitted, "filed for divorce while she was in,"
1. Chapter 1

_Fuck._

That's all Amanda could say as she slammed the drawer to her desk, pissed, frustrated, and most importantly starving. Going without food was expected especially working on a case that was leading to nowhere since three in the morning, and sadly every snack break was interrupted by a witness or a new lead which lead to nowhere. People may have questioned her integrity to victims or potential victims but she knew some women were that vengeful to fabricate a rape accusation. This case was a sad example of that and she had to refrain from the cliche 'I told you so' speech after it turned out her suspicions were right after constant rebuttals from Fin, Stabler, and Nick. Giving them a condescending smirk did help her ego.

After the constant stomach growling that's been in effect since noon, she expected at least a bag of chips in her desk, not a note from her partner apologizing for eating them.

 _ **My bad - Fin**_

 _Great._

Before she could snap at him, he had already made an escape with one of the CSU's clearly looking for any excuse to leave the squad room.

"Learn to lock your desk, Rollins," Cragen said, clearly witnessing the detective's dilemma. "I've already ordered pizza….and don't worry you get an extra slice,"

They both shared thin smiles before the veteran took to his office, shutting the door behind him.

Amanda sat at her desk ,contemplating just which pizza store he ordered from and how long was the trip to the precinct going to be. Besides the sound of the nearby broken coffee machine the squad room was relatively silent, considering she and Fin were the only ones staying this late to find any lead they could, everyone else going home. Unlike Fin, Rollins wasn't entirely grief stricken about staying at the precinct to work, her main reasoning being not wanting to see an empty apartment.

Amanda lied her head on her desk, hoping to get a few minutes of sleep before the pizza arrived, knowing that there weren't gonna be anyone to distract her, especially at 11pm. Despite the cool metal against the side of her face, sleep came easy.

It felt like she only had her eyes closed for a few seconds before someone shook her shoulders, feeling someone's nails through her shirt. Sharp ones she felt digging into her skin at that, already annoying her.

"What?" she snapped, sitting up and leaning back in her chair.

"Excuse me," a woman said.

Looking at the woman, Amanda studied her. Tall, blonde, and dressed as only could be described as an escort, her nails were too nicely done, hair nicely styled, and clothes too expensive for her to be a streetwalker.

"May I help you?" Amanda sighed.

"I'd like to report a rape," she mumbled, and without being told, sat in the chair beside the desk.

"Yes, I assume that's why you're here," Amanda said sarcastically.

The woman's eyebrow rose, clearly unimpressed. Amanda, mentally scorning herself watched the woman stare at her for a moment. In a haste, the woman quickly stood up, ready to walk out.

"Wait!" Amanda exclaimed, and grabbed the woman by the wrist. Clearly a wrong move, once the woman glared at her snatched her wrist back.

"I apologize," Amanda sighed, "I haven't eaten all day and that was rude of me….please sit,"

The older woman looked at her a moment, and although her face was blank Amanda could tell she enjoyed seeing her uncomfortable, punishment for her impatience most likely.

The woman sighed and sat back down in the chair, arms crossed. She opened a purse and threw a candy bar on the desk.

"That might help with the attitude," the woman snorted.

Unable to reply, Amanda just nodded and let out a breath.

"Okay," Amanda said, sitting back down, "Now tell me what happened,"

"I wasn't raped," the woman hissed.

"I don't underst-"

"Someone I know was raped," the woman interrupted, "I can't go into full detail...but go to this address…,"

The woman pulled a card from her bra and handed it to Amanda.

"Lunar Experience?" Amanda read from the business card, "the exclusive escort service,"

"Go there, and ask for Daniel,"

"Was she the one that was raped?"

"Go there," the woman repeated, annoyed and impatient, "and ask for Daniel,"

Before Amanda could question any further the woman stood up and started to walk off. She was already down the hallway, her long legs carrying her farther than Amanda expected her to do so quickly. Finally the detective raced after her, shocked the woman was already at an elevator.

"Wait, can I at least get your name?" Amanda asked. As she stood closer to the woman in the fluorescent lighting of the hall, seeing her clearly, the detective could make out streaks of brown hair sneaking from under the now clearly recognizable wig.

The woman quickly stepped into the elevator even before the doors were all the way open, as she stepped on an annoyed pizza boy stepped off, blocking most of the woman.

"Pizza for..Cragen," the boy said.

Dammit.

Amanda slightly pushed him away struggling to see her over the boy's shoulder.

"Name?" Amanda called.

Before the elevator doors closed she caught the glimpse of hazel eyes looking back at her.

And she heard the woman's husky voice, hesitant and low but her name was said clearly.

Olivia.

The elevator doors closed, taking the mysterious woman with it.

"Ma'am….the pizzas,"

Amanda sighed and turned to the young boy, her mind still confused by the woman who walked into the precinct this late.

* * *

The next day she walked into the precinct, the squad nor the captain was nowhere to be seen. For once she had been here before everyone else, although with a few hours of sleep her energy came easy, something Fin constantly announced he envied her for.

Amanda walked to her desk and threw her keys and purse there, contemplating if she wanted to spend an hour in the weight room before everyone else got here. Deciding against it and the body stench that could come with it, she sat down, hoping to catch up on paperwork.

"I hope you've gotten to the Jensen case," she heard.

Looking up, she saw Alex Cabot, hair cut to the shoulder for a change but still dressed impeccably as usual.

"Alex Cabot," Amanda sighed, "transferred back?"

"Just for the month detective," Alex snorted, leaning against Nick's desk diagonal from hers. "After the last case it seems Barba has decided to take a breather…..must of been that bad a case,"

"It was," Amanda nodded. She didn't wanna elaborate just how awful the case was, especially when she had been affected as well. However, when Barba personally knew the vic and had his career threatened because of political backlash, his vacation seemed like it was forced by superiors rather than himself.

 _Now_ I _need a fucking vacation._

Amanda shook her head, and pretended to work on her files, hoping Cabot would leave her alone. She had only met the other blonde once and worked only on case with her, but though the older woman's political ambitions seemed inspirational to others, to Amanda it was nothing less of pretentious. Alex Cabot thrived on appealing to how others perceived her and wasn't too shy on flaunting her family money be it blunt or subliminal, and Amanda couldn't imagine living a life like that or even support it. Amanda already was barely following the codes as a detective and definitely not worrying about the public's views of her.

Amanda let out a breathe when she heard Alex beginning to leave, until she heard the contents of the woman's purse spill out on the squadroom floor. Annoyed but chivalrous nonetheless, Amanda quickly got up and went to help her.

A few papers, a couple of pens, a pack of gum, and...a picture of her.

The woman was brunette just as she suspected, her grin wide showing off perfect teeth, and dressed in a sundress. The arm wrapped around her waist belonged to Cabot herself, also smiling at the camera, looking more happy than she's ever seen her. Amanda mainly focused on Olivia, she said her name was, and those deep brown eyes.

Her study was cut short once the older woman snatched the picture from Amanda's hand, and when Amanda looked at her, it was clear she was upset.

"Who is she?" Amanda murmured. After piling remaining clutter into the woman's designer bag, they both stood up.

"My wife," Alex sighed, "well ex wife,"

Alex looked at Amanda, clearly waiting on her reaction to finding out her sexuality and her marital status to another woman. Amanda looked shocked, eyes wide, and she knew she gave off the impression she was shocked at the older woman's sexuality. Amanda had heard the rumors of the other woman's conquest of the same sex, another reason for disliking Cabot, leading on many woman to no avail for political reasoning. However, she'd just play it off like she was shocked about the woman's sexuality, not the fact she was shocked she had seen the woman's wife...ex-wife, the very night before, in the very same room.

"What's her name?"

"Olivia," she sighed, "Olivia Benson,"

"What happened to her?" Amanda asked, leaning against her desk.

She could tell Alex she had seen her ex-wife, but with how the woman was dressed last night and how she acted, she wasn't so sure she wanted to screw the woman over. No matter how important her reasoning was, she couldn't blindside the unknown woman. She knew Cabot would be upset, if it did come down to her telling Cabot she saw her wife, seeking help at escort service no less.

"She actually helped here," Alex sighed, "rape crisis counselor until…..something happened,"

"What was it?" Amanda prodded.

"Some...one ruined our marriage,"she sighed, "I said..things...I still don't know the truth so I don't regret saying them…..cheating was involved...her part,"

"Where is she," Amanda said, and while she was grateful for the extra information she noticed the woman never really answered her previous question.

"I put her in rehab," Alex admitted, "filed for divorce while she was in,"

 _Are you serious?!_

Amanda bit her tongue, but nodded nonetheless, and besides she couldn't judge how Alex handled her marriage when she didn't know Olivia and how she may have acted….hell she barely knew Cabot. Everything being said she had inferred Olivia became a drug addict and cheated for either money or drugs, and to keep her image clean, Cabot divorce her in secret. The picture told Amanda that Alex still felt something for this woman, and once again putting the job before a loved one lowered her impression with the younger woman...again.

"Last I heard," Alex continued, "she was living off the street,"

 _Or so you think._

Amanda wanted to assure the woman that her ex-wife seemed to be living well...or it appeared so. Amanda remembered the thick curves, so clearly the woman was eating, and the expensive clothing. She only hoped the woman was actually clothed that well beyond certain nights, already suspicious to the fact Olivia may already be an escort herself. She wouldn't tell Alex that...for now. She also wondered what drove the woman there and if Alex had even tried to help her ex, divorce or not. Amanda couldn't imagine leaving someone you love on the streets especially not in a dark city like New York.

"Ever tried to help her again?" Amanda asked.

"Last time I saw her was three years ago," Alex admitted, "tried to take her to a diner, she looked like she was barely eating….I left with my left cheek stinging,"

Amanda bit her lip and looked to ground, uncomfortable silence filling the room. Amanda returned to her seat, still not noticing the other woman.

"Well I'll be damned," she heard her partner say when he walked to his desk, "I know you not here before I am this morning,"

"What?" Amanda snorted. "Did you get laid the one time I don't?"

"Maybe," he laughed. He noticed Alex uncomfortably standing there, clutching her purse rather tightly. "You okay, counselor?"

"Fine, detective," Cabot said, "just informing you I'm replacing Barba until he's back..don't worry just a few weeks,"

"That's good," he nodded.

Fin had all but knew the pain Barba was feeling from their last case, but Fin was also not one to dwell and persist in other people's personal business. Still, he was more worried about the current tension going on between Alex and his partner.

"Work hard, detectives," the ADA said. She rushed off before they could return her goodbye, and then looked at each other.

"She okay?" Fin said, getting his own files out his drawers.

"Yeah...yeah" Amanda shrugged. It was a moment of silence until she couldn't go without asking. "Hey…did you know Cabot was married?"

Fin froze a moment, taking a deep breath, and looked across his desk at her.

"Oh yeah...Benson," Fin said, "I remember that and if you ask me…..Alex screwed up,"

Amanda looked shocked, and she knew Fin was blunt and to the point with his feelings, but he genuinely seemed upset with how Cabot handled her marriage at this moment.

"Who cheated?"

"Olivia didn't cheat," he snapped, then sighed when he saw Amanda raise an eyebrow, "sorry….it was a case...with some..guy. Sick ass,"

"Care to elaborate?"

"No," he shrugged, "happened years ago and too bad a memory…..why you askin'?"

"Nothing," she shrugged herself.

Amanda looked back down continuing her paperwork but still felt his eyes on her. It was clear he was both upset and shocked at why she was suddenly asking about a former college...and at his obvious defense of Olivia, an old friend.

"We got any cases?" he asked, still never taking his eyes off her.

"We may have something," Amanda sighed, "got a witness say someone was raped at Lunar Experience, some escort service,"

"Let's go," Fin said, and both of them simultaneously grabbed their jackets and walked off to the elevator.

* * *

- _ **tbc**_

- _blnkloona_


	2. Chapter 2

Fin had looked over at her the entire ride there, Amanda could tell. Maybe questioning both him and Alex about her ex-wife hadn't been the brightest idea, but she couldn't ignore she saw this woman the night before. She fidgeted the entire ride, worried not only for the older woman to be ambushed after being missing for three years, but for Fin to question her integrity. There would be no doubt in her mind Fin would put two and two together and know she kept the fact she met the woman from him and imagining Cabot's response if she found out was even worse. However, she felt she needed to see this woman again, and despite the circumstances she hoped this possible case would require her to speak to Olivia.

Once Fin pulled up to the building, Amanda was out the car before he could even put it in park. Already afraid of making him even more worried as suspicious, she waited on the sidewalk. He gave her an annoyed look before walking to the door, both in sync.

Fin pulled out his badge and banged it on the door.

"Police!" he shouted. Still holding up his shield, he glanced at the blonde, "You sure you're ok?"

"Fine" she hissed quietly.

He pursed his lips and knocked again.

The front door swung open, and in the threshold was an elderly looking woman. Dressed well with fine looking plastic surgery.

Amanda looked over the woman's shoulder (not hard since the woman was shorter than her) and saw a couple of women rush up the stairs.

"May I help you?" the woman asked.

"Who runs this place?" Fin countered, bluntly.

The woman glared a moment before fixing her face into one of the fakest smiles Amanda had ever seen.

"If you mean Chairwoman of this agency that would be me," she said, "Edna Allison,"

"We'd like to come in Ms _Allison_ ," Fin said.

The woman licked her lips, contemplating this idea. Amanda was already ready for the door to be slammed in their face and ready to damn near beg Barba for a warrant. Just as she went over the reasons to get a warrant, Edna stepped aside and opened the door.

She and Fin glanced at one another before heading inside.

Amanda tightened her jacket around herself, the warmth of the building inviting. As Edna lead them to a living room, she studied the house. Expensive, bright, and elegant. However, something she wouldn't call an escort business. The blonde looked around seeing plenty of women, mostly young, and obviously scared to see law enforcement.

 _But no Olivia._

"Now exactly what is this about?" Edna sat in a chair while the detectives took lounge on the couch. "None of our... _recruits_ are in trouble, are they?"

"No, your girls aren't on our wanted list," Amanda shrugged, "we need to ask you about Daniel?"

Edna faltered for a moment. "Daniel? Why are you asking about him?"

" _Him_?" Fin leaned forward. "So, you know who he is?"

"Yes of course, he's a client…or _was_."

"What happened?"

Edna took a deep breath and looked away for a moment. She shrugged and stood up.

"Officers I'll be right back," she quickly walked off, leaving the detectives suspiciously looking after her.

Amanda and Fin shared a look.

 _She's hiding something._

"Excuse me,"

A young woman who was obviously on her way out, stopped to speak to them. She looked dressed to leave, a dress running under the coat she wore.

"Yes?" Amanda stood up until the woman lightly tapped her to sit back down.

She handed her a small photo. It was of a young hispanic woman, clearly her escort ad photo.

"That's Chloe," the girl whispered," she's been missing for a week. She's Daniel's favorite,"

All three could hear incoming heels and Amanda quickly stuffed the picture into her back pocket.

The girl quickly walked out just as Edna had walked in.

"Janelle honey you're late!" she called.

"I was just on my way out, Edna!" the woman yelled back.

Edna sighed. "As for you detective, I'm going to have to ask you to leave,"

"But what about Ch-"

"Thank you," Fin interrupted Amanda, "we'll be on our way out,"

Amanda huffed and followed Fin out the house.

"What the hell was that?!" she snapped as soon as they got in the car. "We had the girl's name we could have ask-"

"And she would have known poor Janelle in their snitched on her ass. We got the girl's name now we just report her missing,"

"So that's it?"

"Manda the girl is missing, hell she probably ran away maybe even _with_ Daniel for all we know. There are other cases we need to get to so without a body we can't exactly do anything."

Amanda sighed and slumped in the seat. She knew Fin was right, she hated it but she knew he was.

She put her seatbelt on and remained silent as Fin drove them back to the precinct.

* * *

After another day of paperwork Cragen was on their ass bout, the day went on too slow for her. She was still the last one to leave the precinct, although Fin had offered her a few drinks at the nearby bar, which she reluctantly declined.

Amanda put her hands in her coat and looked around before jogging across the street to the parking lot. The street was mostly empty.

She watched the officer in the parking booth asleep and had the urge to wake him up and get in ass. But she didn't think anyone was going to steal a police cruiser or the junk she claimed as a car anytime soon. She walked across the gravel too her car, the fall wind blowing her hair.

She looked down as she came closer to her car, pulling out the keys and looked up.

'Holy Shit!" she yelled.

On the hood of her car was the dead body of the girl she met earlier that day. Janelle laid arms and leg spread, wearing that same dress she had worn earlier. A gunshot right between her eyes, and dried blood stuck to her face.

"Oh my god," Amanda gasped. The blonde ran to the booth and shook the officer. He wouldn't wake up and she got pissed until she saw the wound on his skull.

 _Clocked. No wonder he's out cold._

Amanda snatched his radio off of him.

"10-13! 10-13!" she shouted, "Officer unconscious and a dead body, hurry!"

* * *

Amanda paced the Captain's office, Cragen just watching her walk back and forth. He sighed and leaned forward, crossing his arms.

"Rollins you mind sitting down," he said patiently.

Amanda stopped and nodded. She sat down and Cragen finally stood, walking around his desk to lean against it.

"Now...Officer Rimos is fine at the moment," he sighed.

"What did the cameras see?"

"A figure in all black, carrying a trash bag. Rimos tried to stop him got hit and in the bag-"

Amanda jumped up, furious. 'And in that bag was the dead body of that girl that the sick fuck decided to lay over _my_ car!"

"We're going to be taking your car so-"

"Yeah, I don't really think I want to be driving it after this, now would I?" she sassed.

"Rollins" he snapped. He waited for her to calm down before speaking softly. "There's a cab already outside. You and Fin worked this later but right now go home and rest."

"Sir I-"

"Now, Amanda"

Amanda finally gave up and nodded.

As she left the precinct, she glanced at the parking lot. Her eyes never leaving it from when she got into the cab. She watched it until the cab drove away, the lot leaving her sight.

"Rough night?" the driver asked.

"Yeah...you could say that," she leaned her against the cold cab window, struggling to stay awake. She realized just how tired she was, but after Janelle she didn't think she would sleep peacefully tonight.

The drive felt like forever until the cab pulled up to her apartment building. After she paid, not caring about the change, she rushed inside.

Everything sounded too quiet. From the lobby and to the elevator. Amanda leaned her head back against the elevator mirror and sniffed. She closed her eyes and flashes of Janelle's dead body flooded her mind. She snapped her eyes open, feeling them sting.

Glad she was alone, she wiped what little tears she allowed to escape and waited for her floor. Once the elevator door opened she stepped out walking towards her apartment, all the way at the end of the hall.

She rubbed her eyes once more, relieved she was a few steps towards passing out on her couch. That was until she saw someone standing at her door.

A woman, tall, with brown curls hanging a bit past her shoulders. She wasn't dressed like a threat; a thick coat and red bottom heels.

She would have yelled from up the hallway but seeing as it was three in the morning and she already had complainant neighbors she waited until she got closure.

"Excuse me," she said, "may I help you?"

"Yes"

 _That voice._

 _Olivia._

The brunette turned around, with a leveled glare. "I'd like to know just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Amanda sighed and closed her eyes.

 _It's too late for this._

"Your mood aside," the blonde rolled her eyes, "how the hell do you know where I live and what are you talking about?"

"I'm _talking_ about how I hear Janelle has been killed after your little _visit_ ," she snapped.

"How do you know about that...it happened not even an hour ago…"

"Oh, I know,"

Amanda looked the woman up and down. She had clearly left 'work'. Dressed in a tight-fitting dress, jewelry on but tousled hair and makeup smeared. The blonde groaned. She was even more confused, if Olivia had just left her 'work' then how did she know.

"How did you know about Janelle?" Amanda hissed "No one knows, besides the two CSU, a few officers, and my captain. How in the hell, this late at night, do you know?"

The older woman crossed her arms and silently glared.

Amanda walked past her and opened her apartment door. She walked inside, and the brunette quickly let herself in.

"I overheard it," Olivia admitted, "...over the police radio,"

'But how did you…." Amanda dropped her things on the couch and looked back at her, "oh my god…you're _sleeping_ with a cop. Or a detective. Someone who had no business letting you listen,"

"He...doesn't know I overheard,"

"Who is he?"

" _He_ is not why I'm here!" Olivia snapped, "I'm here because I asked for help for this poor girl not for you to get Janelle killed!"

A dog's bark came after Olivia's tirade. They both watched Amanda's dog whine from its bed, obviously woken up from the yelling.

Amanda walked over and rubbed her back, moving up to softly scratch above her ears.

"I'm sorry Frannie we'll keep it down," Amanda whispered softly while glaring at the other woman.

Amanda stood backup, watching Frannie lay her head back down. She sighed and nodded at the brunette.

"I did everything I could to try and figure out what may have happened to Chloe. Janelle decided to help, how did anyone find out I don't know. But I just had a dead girl pulled off the top of my car and I'm running on a few hours of sleep so maybe save the blame speech for a couple more hours huh?"

Olivia looked down.

"And why deliberately find me for this, why not go to your ex-wife?"

Olivia looked back at her, wide eyed.

"I don't want to talk about Alex."

"Neither do I but I'm trying to make sense of all this,"

There was silence.

"Listen I'm going to solve this," Amanda said confidently, "but right now I'm tired,"

Olivia nodded and walked towards the door.

"Wait!"

Amanda pulled out her business card and ran to her open kitchen. Finding a pen after rummaging for it she wrote her home and cell number on the back.

"Take this,"

Olivia took the card and nodded.

"Goodnight, Detective Rollins" she murmured and left, softly closing the apartment door behind her.

Amanda stared at the door for a moment and walked over to her couch. She yawned and slumped down, her eyelids growing heavy.

 _Christ._

 **TBC.**


End file.
